Crouching Toad, Hidden Chameleon
by Talon-chan
Summary: A normal day in the Brotherhood household, Toad goes out for an afternoon snack, but he finds more than just a bite to eat. Find out what happens when Todd runs into a Reptilian mutant outcast ,in my new fic CTHC! New! Chapter 3! Woot!
1. Crouching Toad, Hidden Chameleon: Part 1

Ok, I don't own X-Men:Evolution or any of the characters in this fanfic EXCEPT my own character Cameal! so don't you freaken dare stealing her from me! get your own charcter!! well, enjoy the fic!  
"Crouching Toad, Hidden Chameleon"  
~A normal day in the Brotherhood Household....~  
  
"Hey guys!" Todd shouted as he hopped into the living room where everyone was sitting and watching Tv.   
"What is it Toad?" Lance said rolling his eyes, "Im goin' out to the park to catch some lunch, anyone wanna come?" he said with a grin.   
"Hell No!" Lance said scooting away, "Pietro buddy?" Todd said looking over in his direction.   
"Ugh...no thanks!" Pietro gagged, "Freddy?" Todd said hopping up to him .   
"Im hungry, but not THAT hungry Toad!" Fred said making a sicky face.   
"Alright, how about you baby cakes?" Todd said turning to Wanda, "I'll pass." she said looking away in the other direction.  
"Ok....then I'll catch ya'll later yo!" he said cheerfully as he waved to them on his way out the door.  
  
~On his way there.....~  
  
"MmmmMm! I can just taste those bugs now!" he said as he approached a bridge.  
*The Bridge hangs over a dried canal that was once flowing there*  
As Todd began to hop his way over the bridge, he happened to hear a faint sound.....the soft sound of crying....somewhere nearby.  
Todd blinked and looked around, trying to decipher where the sound was coming from exactly.  
He walked over to the side of the bridge, leaned over the side a bit and listened... .  
The sound got louder as he did......it was coming from under the bridge.  
He then climbed down the side of the bridge, his hair hung down as he took a look around while upside-down.  
To his surprise, there was someone there..... with legs tucked in against their body, arms wrapped around legs and crying face-down on their knees.  
Todd blinked and was about to say something, when the person lifted their head and saw him .  
Todd Panicked a bit and looked around quickly then let out a nervous laugh and said "uh.....Hey". The person let out a gasp and quickly scurried into a corner and huddled in it.  
He drop-flipped down and landed in his crouched position and started crawling under.  
As he got closer and closer, the persons features became more clear as they came into view, and he realized....it was a girl .  
The girl then looked up ,"What do you want?! Go away!" she shouted in a small, frightened voice.  
As he tried reaching out to her, she backed further into the wall behind her.  
She then shut her eyes tight and shouted "Leave me alone!!" and she suddenly disappeared.  
"Ahh!" he screamed out as he jumped back in surprise, frantically looking around to see where she had gone.  
"H-Hey, where'd you go?" he stuttered a bit as he searched, "What do you want?.." she answered, her voice echoing throughout the tunnel .  
"Um, I heard you down here...and I wanted to see if you were ok" he said, looking around confused.  
There was a long silence for a few moments, and she suddenly appeared behind him and once again said - "Who are you?".  
When he swung around and saw her there, he let out a girlish scream and fell on his back, quickly crawling backwards into the light at the end of the tunnel .  
As she began to come into the light, he sat up, his eyes wide in disbelief as he saw what she really looked like.  
She had eyes of pure crimson, her skin was a bit scaly...toned light green, like his!  
Her bangs..... were short, yet spiked.  
Her sideburns were long and wavy and went past the middle of her neck, and the rest of her hair extended a little below her shoulders.  
But the most interesting part about it was.....the fact that a series of long and short spikes of hair naturally ran down the back of her head in a perfectly straight line.  
But her best quality was the partially curled lizard tail that extended out from behind her.  
"who are you?.." she repeated as she sat down in front of him .  
"Todd Tolansky" he replied as he caught a fly with his tongue.  
She blinked a bit, he looked at her expression and laughed a little "Sorry, its a habit".  
But she still kept her curious/confused face, "What'd I do?" he said with a confused expression of his own.  
"Your...." she began to get a little more closer to him, "huh?" he replied, still confused.  
"Your...like me.." she said as she showed him a small smile for the first time, "Of course, cuz were mutants!" he said with a smile to her as he lied back on the ground.  
"Mutants?" he said in a confused tone, blinking a bit.  
He sat up again and looked at her "You know, Mutants?", she still had that look of confusion on her face.  
"You and me?" he raised a brow at her, "I...T don't understand" he replied.  
"Its what you are yo, the reason why you look the way you do, the reason you look different from other people! Haven't you seen that stuff on Tv or heard people talking about it?" he asked giving her a weird look.  
She looked down and said "I never get to watch Tv or talk to anyone, not anything, my parents never let me...".  
"Huh?" he said, "My parents always kept me locked up in my room and my window bolted shut.....and I usually ate once everyday.." she said as she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, Todd was speechless, but scooted up next to her anyways.  
"They always said "Your a worthless freak of nature Cameal! And we wish we never had you!!" .." she said hugging her knees tight, Todd saw tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
"Is that your name?" he asked, she blinked a bit and looked up at him and said "huh?".  
"Cameal...Is that your name?" he asked her again, she blinked and nodded, "Its Cameal Rose...".  
"Its a nice name" he said with a smile, she blushed a bit, drying her tears with her shirt, she smiled back.  
"So you had crappy parents too, huh?" he said, "Yea.." she said with a sad nod.  
"My parents did the same, only they kept me in the cellar" he said looking down at the ground, "I was able to break through the window down there but...How'd you escape Cameal?" he asked curiously.   
She looked to him "Well...."  
  
*~ Flashback Begins~*  
  
Three days ago.....I was in my room, and I had woken up from a really bad dream . When I got up to see if I was ok in the mirror....I didn't see my reflection. I screamed and closed my eyes tight, telling myself over and over that I was just imagining things and that there was a reflection. When I opened my eyes, I saw my image in the mirror again. I was relieved, but very confused....did I imagine it, or did I?   
After that... I started to wonder if maybe I had the special ability to go Invisible or something?  
Todd blinked and said "Invisibility?", Cameal nodded.  
"So I tried concentrating really hard, concentrating on making my reflection disappear in the mirror..." she continued.  
"Then finally, after an entire hour of trying so hard, I was able to make myself dissolve into nothingness, and appear again!" she said excitingly.  
"So, what was your master plan for the Great Escape?" he asked curiously, she smiled and went on, "When I was able to keep my power of invisibility under control, I packed up some things and devised a plan".  
"So I began to turn up my radio up really loud and jumping around, making as much noise as I could" she said, imitating what she did.  
Todd blinked, looking a bit confused "Why'd you do that, yo?", Cameal slightly grinned "To make enough noise to get their attention, and hopefully get them to open my bedroom door".  
"Ahh, I get ya" Todd said with a snicker, Cameal laughed a bit "Well, when they did show up, I made myself invisible before they unlocked my door and entered the room".  
"When they didn't see me in there, they totally freaked out!" she laughed,"And while they were both busy searching for me, the dummies left the door wiiide open!".  
Todd was laughing a little too, "Then what??" he said anxiously, "Okay, okay!" Cameal said with a smile, "So i quietly snuck out, with some of my belongings in a bag, snuck across the hall, and quickly went into my parents bedroom, snatching the money from their wallets!".  
  
*~ Flashback Ends ~*  
  
"And I ran away.." she finally finished.  
Todd was still laughing a little and he smiled at her, "Wow yo, that was great! fooling them like that! Even going as far as to take their money!".  
Cameal blinked a bit, saying "You...you really think so?, "Yeah!" he sad patting her on the head, "At times I have to pickpocket to survive too, yo, especially when im living with 3 others" he said rolling his eyes a bit.  
"You live with other people Todd?" she asked, "well yeah, but they're mutants like us!" he said, watching a fly zoom around his head.  
"Ohh.." she said looking down, suddenly Todd caught the fly with his tongue, and she quickly looked up, giving him a weird look.  
Todd laughed nervously and said "Sorry, its a habit", "S'ok" she said as she watched another fly zooming around.  
But just as he was about to nab it, suddenly Cameal shot out her long dark green forked tongue and caught the fly instead.  
Todd was wide-eyed and speechless for a moment, "Cameal giggled a bit and said "habits die hard, don't u think?", and they both laughed.  
He looked at Cameal, thought for a moment, and put his hand on her shoulder.   
"Uh, hey Cameal?" he said to her, "Huh?" she said looking to him .  
"Would you like it if...if um....you were to stay with me and the guys?" he said with a nervous smile.  
Cameals eyes lit up with excitement, "You really would do that for me Todd??" she said hugging his arm, looking up at him.  
Todd blushed a little and nodded in response, "Oh, Todd!" she cried hugging his neck, "Thank you! Thank you so much!".  
He turned bright red and said "N-no problem", and she let go of him grabbed her things.  
As they both crawled out from under the bridge, they noticed it was getting late.  
"Lets get going now" he said as he started walking, but he realized she wasn't following him .  
When he turned around he saw her standing there, with her eyes closed.  
"Cameal, what are you-?" before he could finish, Cameal's appearance went from scaly to....normal .   
Todd stood there, open mouthed and speechless, she looked like a normal, everyday girl .  
"How did you?" he started, Cameal looked at herself, then to Todd, "Wow, I didn't think I could do it!" she said happily.  
"I, didn't know you could do that! that's cool , yo!" he said as he walked over to her, "This is actually the first time I've ever done it" she said blushing slightly.  
Todd then offered his hand, "Lets get going, before it gets too late" he said, Cameal nodded to him and took his hand and they went on there way.  
  
Now the Brotherhood has a new member, and at least there's someone else besides Freddy to keep our poor Toad company .  
  
*~ The End ~*  
  
Hoped you liked my fic! 


	2. Crouching Toad, Hidden Chameleon: Part 2...

I'll make this short and simple: i dont own any X-men charries or any of the Brotherhood boys. But I DO own my own charrie: Cameal Rose a.k.a - Chameleon. so don't ANY of you get caught using her or I'll personally go rabid on you. Thank you!  
  
Crouching Toad, Hidden Chameleon: Part 2 - Cameal's First Day  
  
Cameal squinted in her sleep as a large beam of sunlight came in through the window, onto her face.  
  
She turned her head away from the bright light and let out a big yawn, revealing her dark green forked tongue and slightly long canines.  
  
She rubbed her right eye as she sat up in the hammock she slept in.  
  
She pushed back the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles blanket that covered her so that she could lean over and check what time it was on the little alarm clock that stood on the dresser across from her.  
  
" 9:45 already...?" She said sleepily as she stretched her arms out above her head.  
  
She looked around the room she was in and got confused for a moment, but then remembered that she was in Todd's room.  
  
She peered over at his bed and realized he wasn't there.  
  
Todd's room had clothes scattered all over the floor, with a dresser or two that was overstuffed with unfolded clothes and a small closet.   
  
When Cameal tried to climb out of the hammock, she ended up falling out, landing on her back with a loud "Thud!".  
  
"Ow...." She said as she slowly sat up, suddenly Lance's voice was heard shouting from the hallway "What the hell was that!?", and soon enough everyone came running to Todd's room to see what happened.  
  
"Aw geez! Cameal, are you ok??" Todd said as he and Pietro helped her up.  
  
Cameal rubbed her back a little then looked to Todd "Yeah, Im fine, the hammock is just a bit wobbly but..." she said turning to Pietro, "Thank you.." she finished saying with a smile.  
  
"No prob!" Pietro said proudly, Cameal dusted off her blue penguin tank top and matching pants Pj's and followed the gang to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
While entering the kitchen, she happened to see Mystique eating a granola bar, just about to leave the kitchen.  
  
"Um, Hi Mystique!" She said as Mystique walked by, but she acted as if Cameal wasn't even there.  
  
Cameal then remembered how Mystique objected to her staying there when Todd first brought her home.  
  
She remembered how Todd defended her during the whole argument, but she finally let Cameal stay when she showed Mystique her powers.  
  
Cameal let out a sigh, then she saw Wanda sitting on the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal and smiled, thinking that she finally found another girl she can talk to and relate.  
  
"Good morning Wanda!" She said cheerfully, "Hi." Wanda replied after swallowing the cereal in her mouth.  
  
"Um...what's up?" Cameal said leaning back against the counter, swaying her long, curled lizard tail back and forth behind her.  
  
"Nothing." Wanda said taking another bite of cereal, "Same here...." Cameal said looking down a bit.  
  
Wanda then slid herself off the counter top and started to walk away, heading towards the living room, and Cameal sighed once again.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere Todd jumped in front of Wanda, causing her to stop.  
  
"Hey Babycakes! How ya doin'?" he said, trying to be smooth.  
  
"Leave Me Alone Toad!!!" She shouted as she extended her arm and consumed him in blue energy, shooting him across the room, causing him to smash into a wall in the kitchen.  
  
Cameal blinked in confusion, running over to Todd, who was currently stuck in a hole that was shaped like an outline of his body in the wall.  
  
"Are you ok Todd?!" Cameal said as she tried to pull him out of the wall, "Yeah, Im alright.." he said looking at her upside down.  
  
Suddenly he was pulled out of the hole, but remained upside down in the air.  
  
She blinked and turned to see Freddy holding Todd upside down by his leg.  
  
"Don't worry Cameal, Wanda's always like that" he said as he set Todd down, "She's so violent.." she said looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah, she mostly gets like that whenever Toad starts hitting on her" Freddy said laughing, "Hey, shut up yo!" Todd said frowning, giving Fred a nudge.  
  
Cameal felt her heart ache, suddenly feeling weak and she stumbled a bit.  
  
Freddy caught her in time before she could fall, "Cameal! are you alright??" Todd said as he helped with holding her up.  
  
"Y-yeah...Im ok.." She said as she looked to him.  
  
"Are you gonna be ok?" Freddy said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Cameal looked up at him, smiled and said "Of course, I think I just need some food in my stomach" she laughed a bit.  
  
Fred pulled out a chair for her, and just as Cameal sat down, Lance came in with Pietro.  
  
Cameal looked up and smiled "Hey Lance, hi Pietro!", "Hi Cameal.." Lance said tiredly, "Hi Cameal!" Pietro said as he sat next to Lance.   
  
"Hey Blob, can you get us some cereal here?!" Pietro whined, Freddy glared at him and said "Why don't you get it yourself?! I hate being your servant!".  
  
"I'll get it!" Todd said as he jumped up onto the countertop, Pietro snickered and turned to Freddy "See, Toad is a fast learner" he teased.  
  
"Why you...!" Freddy said, about to grab him when Todd cried "Aw man!.." and everyone turned and said "What?".  
  
"There's only enough cereal left for one person..." Todd said with a frown, "Shit..." Pietro said as he let out a groan.  
  
"Don't we have anything else Toad?!" Lance said, obviously getting a bit cranky.  
  
"Um, lemme check" he said nervously, sifting through the cabinets.  
  
"Uh...." Todd said just as she was getting to the very last cabinet, "Well??" Lance said, getting annoyed.  
  
"Oh wait! I Found something!" Todd shouted, his upper-half still in the cabinet, "Lemme see Toad!" Pietro said in anticipation.   
  
Todd hopped down from the counter holding a bunch of large and small boxes of different flavored Poptarts, "We got Poptarts!" he said with a big toothy grin.  
  
"Good enough" said Lance, grabbing a box of strawberry flavored Poptarts as Todd dumped them on the table.  
  
Cameal looked through the flavors, but she couldn't find any that she liked.  
  
She looked over to Todd and said "Hey Todd? Can I have the cereal do u have left? I don't really like Poptarts..".  
  
He blinked a bit and turned to her, "Uh, sure! You can have the rest if you want Cameal!" he said as he went back over to the cabinet and retrieved the cereal.  
  
He handed it to her and said "Here, it's my favorite, but you can have the rest!" , Cameal slightly blushed and took it from him then looked down at the box to see what kind it was.  
  
It was one of those Disney cereals, this one had Pumbaa and Timone on the cover, the cereal's name- "Chocolate Mud & Bugs".  
  
It was just the thing she liked, cocoa puff-like cereal with bug-shaped Marshmallows!  
  
Cameal gave Todd a warm smile, "That's so sweet of you Todd...Thank you!" she said as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Oooooo!" the other 3 chimed as they watched Todd blush light red.  
  
"Toad's got a Girlfriend!" Freddy chanted, "A look guys, he's blushing!" Pietro teased, "Don't they look sooo cute together?" Lance said making kissy noises.  
  
"Aw c-come on guys knock it off, yo!" Todd said as Cameal released him from the hug.  
  
She stood up next to Todd and grinned "Aw, are you guys Jealous that Todd's getting all the affection?", that made them shut up.  
  
"I-Im not Jealous!" Lance said, crossing his arms.  
  
"W-Why would I be Jealous?" said Freddy, looking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Me? Jealous of him?? I could get a date anytime I want!" Pietro laughed.  
  
Todd covered his mouth, laughing a bit, "Hey shut up wart boy!" Lance growled, getting annoyed.  
  
"Ooh, do I sense some hostility?" Cameal said playfully as she went around the table, stopping behind Lance's chair.  
  
Lance blinked a few times, "Awww, does Lance want a huuug?" Cameal said in a cute voice.  
  
"Uh, I....." Lance said bashfully, "Go on Lance, you know you wanna!" Pietro said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, go on Lance" Freddy said, grinning.  
  
Finally, he gave in, "Oh...Ok!" Lance said, pouting a bit.  
  
Cameal laughed a bit and gave him a big hug, making him blush a bit from embarrassment.  
  
"Do the rest of you guys want hugs too?" she said as she released him and turned to the rest of them with a smile on her face.  
  
"Uhhh....." the boy's said in sync, "Aw come on! Group Hug!" Cameal said, pulling the four boys into the hug.  
  
Lance and Pietro tried escaping, but Cameal and Freddy wouldn't let them.  
  
Cameal looked at them and said "I feel so loved, you guys are the best (and only) friends I've ever had!...".  
  
The Brotherhood Boys blinked and looked at one another, then smiled.  
  
"Wow, thanks Cameal, I've never been anyone's best friend, well, except for Todd's" he said putting a hand on the back of his head.  
  
Cameal smiled and said "Your welcome! Now how about we get back to breakfast?", they all nodded to each other and separated, taking their seats at the table once again and chowing down.  
  
Later in the afternoon.....  
  
It was that time of the Month, when Todd has to take a shower.....  
  
Cameal came out of Todd's room dressed in an olive green tanktop, baggy black parachute pants that went a bit past her knees, and black sneakers.  
  
She walked down the hall, minding her own business, when she heard the shower running in the bathroom and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
She looked to the door and walked up to it, curious of who was in there.  
  
She quickly looked around, checking to see if anyone was around.  
  
When it was confirmed that she was ok, Cameal slowly pressed her ear up against the door and listened.  
  
Todd could be heard singing the well-known Brak song: "I Love You Baby!", in the shower, and when Cameal realized that it was him, her faced turned red as she let out a gasp, quickly jumping back from the door.  
  
"OK Cameal! your going to walk away now! slowly...." she said to herself as she turned toward, trying to act casual as she began to walk away.  
  
As she turned the corner to go down the stairs, seconds later, the bathroom door quietly creaked open and closed by itself.  
  
Todd heard something and quickly poked his head out the shower curtains, looking around to see if anyone was there.  
  
When he was done looking, he went back to showering.  
  
Cameal let out a small sigh of relief, slightly blushing as she stood there in front of the door, Invisible.  
  
As Cameal climbed up onto the wall, about to get a glimpse of him, the bathroom door's keyhole suddenly started to glow and smoke.  
  
Cameal caught it out of the corner of her eye and blinked in confusion, but before she knew it, the door was blown off its hinges and fell flat on the floor.  
  
She coughed a bit from the smoke that filled the room, but tried to keep it low enough for no one to hear.  
  
Another set of coughs came from the doorway, "whoo! Guess I over did it a bit this time!" a voice said as a figure entered the bathroom.  
  
It was none other than Tabitha Smith a.k.a: Boom-Boom, breaking an entry on the Brotherhood and once AGAIN invading Todd's personal time.  
  
"I still never get any Privacy!" Todd shouted as he poked his head out the shower once again, really annoyed.  
  
"Oh get over it Toad" Tabitha said rolling her eyes as she picked up a bottle of mouthwash and took a swig of it.  
  
Cameal (still invisible)glared at Tabitha, badly wanting to teach her a thing or two about manners (though she should be the last one to think that, since she's spying on Todd and all).  
  
Cameal looked over at Todd as he said "Don't you ever get tired of this, yo?" he whined.  
  
After Tabitha was done using the mouthwash, she spit it out into the sink and turned to him.  
  
Todd blinked as she gave him a evil grin, "Come to think of it, No" Tabitha said, forming a little glowing ball then tossing it up towards the shower.  
  
Cameal gasped, knowing that if it exploded in the shower, Todd would get badly hurt, and the thought of it happening made her sad and pissed off.  
  
"Grrr!" she growled as she un-camouflaged herself and jumped at the little fireball.  
  
This caught both Todd and Tabitha by surprise as Cameal missed the catch, but instead un-curled her lizard tail and bat it back at Tabitha.  
  
"EEK!" Tabitha shrieked as her own attack was deflected and blew up in her face.  
  
"Hey Cameal, you ok??" Todd said as he searched around, trying to find her through all the smoke even though he still had to remain there in the shower.  
  
"Im fine" she said, sitting up next to the shower.  
  
When the smoke finally cleared, Cameal and Todd looked up to see Tabitha standing there, trembling and burnt.  
  
Her hair, face and clothes were charred black, some parts of her shirt were either burned off or were falling off.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Tabitha let out a scream, covering the exposed sections of her shirt with her arms and ran out of the bathroom, crying.  
  
"And Stay Out!" Cameal said, laughing a bit, Todd laughing as well.  
  
As Tabitha ran down the stairs, wailing loudly- Pietro, Lance, Fred, and Wanda poked their head's out from the kitchen + living room into the hall, wondering what all the racket was.  
  
Suddenly, a crazed Tabitha zoomed by, grabbing Lance's car keys and ran out the door, driving away with his Jeep.  
  
Everyone looked at each other in confusion, chuckled a bit, shrugged and went back to what they were doing, except for Lance.  
  
Lance still remained there in the hall silent for a moment, then suddenly he began throwing a temper tantrum.  
  
"She Took The Fucking Car Again!! God Dammit!! This Is Fucking Injustice!!!" Lance shouted, pissed off about his car being taken once more.  
  
As for Todd and Cameal, they were still laughing and joking about Tabitha(Todd currently has a towel wrapped around him now).  
  
"Wow! That really BLEW her away!" Todd cracked, "Bet she thought that was a real BLAST!" Cameal said, laughing hysterically.  
  
Todd smiled at her and said "thanks for saving my butt Cameal", she blushed a bit and said "No problem...".  
  
Then Todd thought for a moment, "But I can't help but wonder...Why were you in here?" he said, looking to her.  
  
Cameal's cheeks turned dark red as she began to sweat, "U-Um, W-Well...I-I..." she stuttered as Todd continued to give her a suspicious look.  
  
"I.. Gotta go! Bye!" she said as she rushed out the door, tripping over a few things as she ran down the hallway.  
  
Todd just stood there in the middle of the bathroom with a confused expression on his face.  
  
About an hour and a half later.....  
  
Cameal was hanging out in her hammock, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about her former home, as well as her parents.  
  
She remembered how she would always lie on her bed, dreaming of the day she would escape from that hellhole and find the guy of her dreams to run off with and live happily ever after.  
  
She blushed as Todd entered her thoughts, and she smiled.  
  
She didn't expect a Toad to be her Knight in shining armor who would rescue her from peril, like she'd usually dream about in her sleep, but even Toads can turn out to be hansom Princes.   
  
He may not of looked like it, but Todd had a good heart....and she loved him for who he was both inside and out.  
  
In the middle of her daydreaming, Todd happened to walk into the room.  
  
"Oh hey Cameal!" Todd said as he came in and saw her in the hammock.  
  
She quickly sat up "T-Todd! W-What are you doing here??" she said, blushing a bit.  
  
"Well, besides it being my room, I came to see how you were doin', yo!" he said, smiling at her.  
  
She blinked, feeling a little stupid, "O-Of course...." she said, her cheeks starting to turn a darker shade of red.  
  
Suddenly the window in Todd's room was blown open.  
  
The explosion sent Todd flying back into his dresser drawers, while Cameal was thrown from her hammock and onto the floor.  
  
"Ow....What the Hell?!?" Cameal said as she sat up and looked at the huge hole where the window used to be.  
  
Suddenly a voice called to her from outside "Come on down and face me you little salamander! Im gonna make you pay for what you did to me!!" : It was Boom-Boom.  
  
"Cameal?" Todd said weakly as she turned towards the door where Pietro, Freddy, Lance and Wanda stood silently.  
  
"Pietro." Cameal said in a serious tone with an expression very similar to the one SSJ Gohan had when fighting Cell in the Cell Saga (and THAT'S someone you DON'T wanna mess with!).  
  
Pietro responded quickly with a "Y-Yes?" and quickly went to her side.  
  
"Suit me up." she said, slightly narrowing her eyes, Pietro nodded and within an instant he left the room and came back with her battle uniform in hand.  
  
Cameal then straightened herself out straight as she spread her arms out straight to the side.   
  
Pietro nodded in response and started running around her, creating a small whirlwind/tornado around her as he replaced her normal clothes with her battle uniform.  
  
Within a few moments, the whirlwind ceased as everyone stared at her.  
  
Cameal stood there dressed in a green, scale-patterned tank topish shirt that was held together at the shoulders and sides by black straps.  
  
Her hands were covered by black leather gloves with the fingers cut out.  
  
Her pants and boots were similar to Toads, only the pants had a hole in the back for her tail to go through and the boots covering her shins were covered by a long row of sharp spikes.  
  
"Cameal?" Todd repeated, blinking, overwhelmed by her new appearance.  
  
Cameal turned to him, "It's Chameleon now." she said turning her back to him as she began heading towards the gaping hole, in which her opponent was on the other side of.  
  
"Cameal, wait!!" Todd shouted as he tried to get up, but unfortunately he was still a bit injured from the impact of the last explosion.  
  
"Where'd she get threads like that?" Lance said as he watched her leave to go out to battle, "I made them for her, pretty Ingenious huh?" Pietro said, beaming with pride.  
  
As Chameleon leaped out the hole, everyone gathered around the opening to watch the fight, Freddy letting Todd sit on his shoulder so that he had a better view.  
  
Chameleon gracefully landed in a crouched position about 2 ft. away from her opponent, Boom-Boom, who was also dressed in her plain old boring yellow and navy blue uniform.  
  
"It's about damn time, sure took your sweet time" Boom-Boom said as she crossed her arms and grinned.  
  
"Oh quit your bitching, Im sure you have better things to do in your freaken spare time then waste mine, like how about getting a new hairstyle for one thing?" Chameleon said with a fanged grin.  
  
Boom-Boom growled, "Your payin' for what you did to me!!!" she shouted, forming a fist with her hand.  
  
"Oh please, you got a lot of nerve thinking you can just waltz in here whenever you please and do whatever the fuck you want?! I don't think so little miss slut-slut, your in Chameleons territory now." Chameleon said as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
Boom-Boom stood there shaking in rage, "Why....You!!!" she shouted as she made a dash towards Chameleon.  
  
Boom-Boom then threw a punch at her face, but Chameleon managed to duck and avoid it.  
  
And just as Boom-Boom's punch missed her head, the lizard-girl was about to uncurl her long tail, wrap it around Boom-Boom's wrist and slam her onto the ground.  
  
Chameleon chuckled a bit as she watched Boom-Boom get up and attempt at it a 2nd time.  
  
But this time: Chameleon delivered a sharp punch to her gut, which caused Boom-Boom to drop to one knee, clutching her stomach.  
  
From the 2nd floor, the other's can be heard cheering for Cameal, surprisingly, even Wanda was cheering.  
  
But this time, Boom-Boom got a hold on herself and calmed down, knowing that she'd do better when focused.  
  
As Chameleon was distracted by her fans, Boom-Boom managed to rise to her feet, and her hand began glowing.  
  
While Todd was cheering for her, he turned and saw Boom-Boom about to throw one of her little exploding fireballs at her.  
  
"Behind you!!!" he shouted as Boom-Boom hurled it at her, Chameleon quickly turned to see the glowing ball flying at her.  
  
Luckily she flipped backwards, just as the thing exploded.  
  
"Heh, trying to hit me when Im not looking, eh? How cheap" Chameleon laughed a bit, "Come and get it" Boom-Boom said with a sly grin, forming more glowing balls in her hand.  
  
Chameleon kneeled down and took off running on all fours towards Boom-Boom.  
  
Boom-Boom then threw them at her, Chameleon barely dodged them as they flew at her, exploding seconds after.  
  
Just when Chameleon was about to jump at her, Boom-Boom pulled out 3 more and flung them at her.  
  
Luckily Chameleon was about to deflect them back at her with her tail.  
  
But Boom-Boom was able to dodge it this time "Damn that tail! There's gotta be a way to get rid of it!" she thought to herself, but a moment later she came up with an idea.  
  
Boom-Boom suddenly started to repeat what she did just a moment ago, which came as a surprise to Chameleon.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Chameleon thought to herself as she once again dodged the explosions.  
  
But this time when Chameleon went to deflect the fireball with her tail, it exploded on impact with her tail.  
  
Chameleon cried out in pain as the upper-half of her tail was blown off.  
  
The others watched in horror as Cameal's tail landed not too far behind her, squirming like a worm on the ground, then stopping a minute later, blood pouring from her tail stem.  
  
"Ooo, that's gotta hurt!" Boom-Boom laughed loudly, Chameleon narrowed her eyes and glared at her.  
  
Just as Chameleon began to run at Boom-Boom, she stopped dead in her tracks as what looked like millions of the glowing fireballs were flying at her.  
  
"Cameal!!!!" Todd cried out as she was hit head on by the wave of explosions.  
  
"What the hell just happened?!" Lance said, trying to see through the thick cloud of smoke, "That was too fast, even for me to see!" Pietro said, coughing a bit.  
  
Wanda stood silent, but searched with her eyes, Freddy and Todd were desperately trying to locate poor Cameal.  
  
"Cameal, are you okay?!" Freddy called out, "Say something!!" Todd shouted, frantically hopping from Freddy's right shoulder to his left, trying to get a clear view.  
  
Slowly the smoke cleared, everyone gasped as they saw Chameleon lying on the ground.  
  
Her clothes were torn in a few places with burns and bruises spread out all over her body.  
  
Boom-Boom let out a sinister laugh, "Hahaha! Now you know how it feels" she said as she slowly started walking towards the fallen lizard-girl.  
  
"Get up!" Todd shouted down to her, but she made no movement, "Get up Chameleon!!" he shouted again.  
  
Suddenly Chameleon let out a cough and opened her eyes with a groan.  
  
As she attempted to get up, Boom-Boom ran up to her and gave her a hard kick to the stomach, causing her to roll back a few feet.  
  
"No! Cameal!!" Todd cried out as he jumped off Freddy's shoulder to go and help her, but was caught by him.  
  
"Let me go Fred! I have to help her!!" he yelled, squirming, "Are you nuts Todd?! It's too dangerous for you!" Freddy said, holding onto him tight.  
  
"Now...to finish the job..." Boom-Boom said with an evil grin as she held out her hands, beginning to form enough of the little glowing balls to finish her off for good.  
  
Breathing heavily, Cameal lied there, clutching her stomach from when she was kicked.  
  
While Todd was struggling, he happened to stop and see Cameal looking up at him with a gentle smile, "Todd...." he happened to read her lips as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
She then looked the other way, towards her executioner.  
  
"No....I....I-I wont let it happen!" he said to himself as he once again tried to escape from Freddy's hold on him.  
  
Suddenly to Freddy's surprise, Todd slipped from his grasp and stuck onto the wall below.  
  
"See you in the afterlife Salamander" Boom-Boom said, just finishing the formation of the explosive glowing fireballs in her hands.  
  
Cameal  
  
Closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come when she heard Todd's voice call out to her from a distance.  
  
"Todd...?" she whispered as she slowly reopened her eyes and saw him hopping towards her.  
  
Just as Boom-Boom spread her hands apart and let the little explosives drop, Todd leaped forward, landing on top of her seconds before their impact.  
  
Cameal's eyes widened as Todd used himself as a shield and she cried out "Todd!!!!".  
  
When it was over, Cameal was holding him in her arms, crying and pleading for him to wake up.  
  
"Toad!!" Freddy shouted as he jumped out from the opening and landed on his feet with a loud "THUD!" that caused the ground to shake.  
  
"What a dumb little Toad" Boom-Boom chuckled, "His name is Todd, you Fucking Whore!" Cameal snapped as she lied Todd down on the ground before her, then stood up and turned to face her.  
  
"Now its MY turn to make you pay." Cameal said wiping the blood away from the side of her mouth.  
  
"With you and what army?" Boom-Boom laughed.  
  
"Count me in Cameal" Freddy said as he walked up from behind her and picked Todd up.  
  
"Freddy?" Cameal said as she blinked, "you have my strength!" he said putting a hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"You got my Speed!" Pietro said as he appeared at her side.  
  
"And my Raw Power!" Lance said, walking to her other side. (LOTR moment! D )  
  
"Count me in too." Wanda said, standing at Freddy's side, looking at the unconscious Todd.  
  
"I owe Toad a lot. I Think we all do." she said looking from him, then to Boom-Boom.  
  
"yeah, and once you mess with one of us" Pietro began, "You mess with all of us!" Lance finished with a grin.  
  
Boom-Boom trembled a bit, taking a step back.  
  
"Shit!" she said to herself as she backed up a few more steps, then she attempted to make a run for it.  
  
"Wanda." Cameal said looking to her with a sly grin, Wanda also grinned, nodding in response as she lifted her hand before her and consumed Boom-Boom in blue energy.  
  
"What the-?!" Boom-Boom cried out as she struggled, and when she tried to use her powers, she was unable to do so.  
  
As Wanda dragged her in, Cameal signaled Pietro to get some rope to tie her up with, and of course he came back a few seconds later with it.  
  
Boom-Boom was now busy squirming, screaming and shouting curse words like a crazed drunk.  
  
"Tsk Tsk, what a dirty mouth" Cameal said shaking her head.  
  
"Lance, if you would do the honors" Cameal said smiling at him, "It'll be my pleasure" he said with a large grin as he made his way over to Boom-Boom with a big roll of duct tape.   
  
As he finished taping her mouth shut, Lance reached into Boom-Boom's pocket and pulled out the keys to his Jeep.  
  
"I'll be taking this!" he said flicking her off and walking towards his Jeep, leaving Boom-Boom to squirm and curse in muffles.  
  
After, Freddy and the others threw her into the back of Lance's Jeep and drove off to The Xavier Institute.  
  
At the moment.....  
  
Scott and Gean were having a casual conversation, when all of a sudden a tied up, disabled Boom-Boom was thrown at their feet.  
  
"Huh?! Tabitha??" Gean said in a confused tone.  
  
"Special Delivery!" Shouted Lance as the Brotherhood Boys + Girls drove away laughing.  
  
"Oh boy....." Scott said as he and Gean looked down at the gagged and tied up Tabitha Smith.  
  
Back at the Brotherhood Hideout.....  
  
After a long, tough day, the group decided to finally sit back and relax.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe we ACTUALLY worked together as a team!" Freddy said as he sat at the end of the couch, making it tilt upward a bit.  
  
"Yeah, we sure showed that bitch who's in charge around here!" Lance said, grinning.  
  
"All thanks to Cameal and Todd!" Pietro said, looking to the pair who were all bandaged up.  
  
They both blinked at Pietro's remark, then the two looked at each other and blushed a bit.  
  
"yeah, I gotta give the wart-boy some credit" Pietro said, looking to Todd.  
  
"That was really heroic of you Todd" Pietro said, putting a hand on Todd's shoulder.  
  
"We're all proud of you Todd!" Lance said, giving him a nuggie.  
  
"Aw...I-It was nothin' yo" he said, blushing again.  
  
"So when are we gonna watch the movie?!" Wanda said, getting impatient.  
  
"As soon as the popcorn is done!" Todd said, but just then the microwave rung, the popcorn was done.  
  
"I'll get it!" Cameal said jumping out of her seat, running into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey! I'll get it!" Todd whined, hopping in after her.  
  
But by the time he got there, she had already taken it out of the microwave.  
  
"Can you get me a bowel Todd?" Cameal said as she looked to him.  
  
"Uh, sure!" he said, hopping over to a cabinet, retrieving a big yellow bowel.  
  
When he gave it to her, they both looked up at one another and locked eyes.  
  
"Todd....." she said as he began to blush, "Y-Yes?" he stuttered, then looked down as he helped her pour the popcorn into the bowel.  
  
"I.....wanted to thank you...for saving my life today..." she said, looking into his eyes.  
  
"I-It was nothing" he said, blushing a darker color of red.  
  
It meant a lot to me..." she said as she took a step closer to him.  
  
"Cameal...I-" Todd started to say but was silenced by Cameal placing her index finger on his lips and said "Shh...." with a smile.  
  
He blinked a bit as she slowly took it away and leaned over towards him, both embracing in a kiss.  
  
They were soon to be interrupted by Lance and the others shouting from within the living room to bring the popcorn.  
  
Cameal giggled a bit as she broke away, grabbed the popcorn and started heading towards the living room.  
  
She realized Todd wasn't behind her and turned to see he was still standing there, still speechless and in shock.  
  
"come on cutie, we got a movie to watch!" she said with a cute smile.  
  
He then snapped out of it and said "C-Coming!" and he hopped back into the living room with her.  
  
And they all sat down in front of the TV to watch the movie : Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back.  
  
*~The End~* 


	3. Crouching Toad, Hidden Chameleon: Part 3...

Hey fans! sorry it took a year to get this up, finished High skool, and 2 semesters of College, the process was slow I know, but typing out 12 pages of things wasn't exactly fun. But o well, Itz done and ready for ur reading pleasure!  
I'll just go over the basics, Cameal Rose/Chameleon is my own charrie, so you can't go and use her without my permission. Same goes for Ashley Creed/Talon, so don't even think about it dude. As far as the X-men and Brotherhood goes, I don't and will never own them, so yea. Enjoy the fic! (I hope ya do, since it took me a year to finish typing and writing!) 

"Crouching Toad, Hidden Chameleon"

"Part 3 : Vanishing Cameal"

It was a Thursday, and Cameal had already been attending high school for the past week….

After much practice, Cameal has been able to remain in her "Normal" appearance for extended periods of time. Now thanks to Mystique/Principle Darkholm, she was able to have all the same classes as Todd.  
Cameal and Todd walked to the lockers, "Um…" Cameal said as she stood in front of her locker. Todd laughed a bit and looked over her shoulder and said "Need me to show you again?", Cameal turned to him and nodded, looking down all embarrassed. "Okay, now pay attention.." Todd said as he showed her once again how to open her locker, but in the hallway….among the swarming crowds off teenagers….they were being watched. After they both put their text books in their lockers, Cameal and Todd made their way over to the Cafeteria. "We have lunch now, right Todd?" Cameal asked as they walked into the lunch room, "Yeah! I'm sure Freddy and the others are waiting for us yo!" he said with a smile. When they spotted their table and began heading over, Todd was suddenly hit on the cheek by a speeding spitball. "Ugh..!!" he cried out in disgust as he wiped the spitball off his face, "Are you ok Todd??" Cameal said just before she looked around to see who the culprit was. "Yeah…" Todd said with a groan but was interrupted by the sound of laughing coming from behind them. When they turned around, they saw Duncan and his jock friends holding straws, laughing like a group of Hyenas. Cameal glared at them, "so…they did it.." she said as she began to approach them. "Whoa! Hold it Cameal!" Todd said in a nervous tone as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "That wasn't right, they should apologize!" she said as she looked to him. "Believe me, you do NOT want to mess with those guys!" Todd said as he pushed her back towards their table. Freddy, Lance, and Pietro greeted them as the two walked over and pulled up a chair to sit down, but a few tables over….the X-Men were eyeing them. "So….that's her?" Scott said as he looked over at Cameal. "She's kinda cute!" Kurt said with a grin, Ashley growled and kicked Kurt's leg under the table. "Ow! What did I do?" Kurt said in a confused tone, Kitty rolled her eyes "But why would she be hanging around with a group like the Brotherhood? Especially someone like Toad" she said with a shudder. "So what's the plan?" Rogue said as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand, "When we get her alone…" Scott said. "We ask her to come to the Institute, maybe then we can get her to join us!" he finished. "Ok!" everyone said, "But we can't let the Brotherhood know" Scott said as he looked to all of them, and they nodded in response.

At the moment… Todd and Cameal were just leaving the lunch line with their trays of food. "Mmm…." Cameal said as she looked down at her food, licking her lips. "It's ok I guess.." Todd said as they walked back towards their table. Suddenly, someone's foot slid out from under one of the tables and tripped Todd. He let out a girlish shriek as he fell flat on his face and onto his lunch tray. When Cameal saw it happen, she quickly dropped her tray onto an empty table and ran over to him. "Todd!" She cried out as dropped down beside him and tried to help him up. "Owww….." Todd groaned as he sat up and held his head, "Are your ok???" Cameal said in a worried voice. "Yeah….I gu-" he paused as he realized that his shirt was covered in smushed cafeteria food, "Ewww…just my luck!" Todd said with a frown. Cameal growled a little and turned around to see Duncan standing over them, laughing. "Did you have a nice trip Tolansky?" Duncan snickered as he loomed over Todd, Cameal stood and got in his face. "What do you want?" Duncan said as he looked down at her, "I want you do apologize to Todd you Asshole!!" Cameal said, glaring at him. "What did you call me!?" he said, getting pissed off. "An Asshole you deaf Fuck! now apologize to him!" She shouted in his face, Todd blinked, speechless as he watched how fearless Cameal was towards a huge scary jock such as Duncan. "Why you…!!!" Duncan growled as he grabbed Cameal by the shirt collar and held her up. All the students in the cafeteria gasped as they watched her narrow her eyes at him and say "Fuck You…". Duncan shook in rage and pulled his arm back, about to throw a punch, when Scott grabbed his wrist, preventing him from doing so. "Not today Duncan, now let her go…" Scott said as he kept a tight, firm grip on him. Duncan looked to Scott, then back to Cameal and dropped her. He then yanked his hand away from Scott and turned to him, "You win this round Summers…But next time she won't be so lucky…" Duncan said as he stormed off, followed by his jock buddies. Cameal stuck her tongue out at Duncan as he left the lunch room, suddenly, the sound of clapping and cheers rose from the students around her. Cameal blinked a bit and turned around to see everyone in the lunch room was applauding her victory. Cameal blushed a little out of shyness then helped Todd up and made him take a bow with her to the others around her. She then turned her attention to Scott and walked over to him. "Thanks for the help!" Cameal said as she looked up at him, "No problem! I know Duncan can be a real Jerk, a lot" Scott said as he looked in the direction of where Duncan made his exit. "I can tell" She said with a laugh, Todd was watching the conversation and was getting a little ticked off by Scott's presence around her. "I don't think I learned your name yet?" Cameal said as she took a moment to think. "I'm Scott Summers" he said as he extended a hand out to her, Cameal smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet ya Scott, I'm Cameal Rose!" she said with a smile. "Same! And those guys at the table behind me are my friends" He said, turning around and pointing to them. Cameal poked her head out from behind Scott and waved to them, they all smiled and waved back to her. Scott turned to her again and said "So Cameal, why don't you come and hang out with -" he was suddenly interrupted by Todd hopping in-between them, "Why don't you butt-out Shades!" Todd said with a growl. Cameal blinked in confusion and said "What's wrong Todd?", "I'll tell you what's wrong! Summers here is trying to take you away from the Brotherhood!" Todd said as he glared up at Scott. "Geez Tolansky, I was just trying to be nice!" Scott said as he turned around and walked back over to his table. Cameal frowned and looked to Todd, "What the hell did you do that for Todd??" she said as she crossed her arms, "I was protecting you!" he said, crossing his arms as well. "He just helped me out! He was just trying to make friends, sheesh!" Cameal said as she pouted while looking in the opposite direction, Todd looked down a little then said "Sorry…..But that's not how I see it yo" he said as he turned his back to her and walked away. She watched him and frowned, "I don't get why he's being so uptight about this" Cameal thought to herself. Then she heard a voice whisper from behind "Psst! Cameal…!", she turned around to see Scott signaling for her to come over to his table. She blinked a bit and looked over to the table where the rest of the brotherhood boys to see if they were watching. When she saw the coast was clear, she quickly snuck over to his table. "What's up Scott?" Cameal said curiously, "Can I meet you outside after school? I want to walk to you about something" Scott said, also keeping a look-out for the other brotherhood boys. "Uh…Ok!" Cameal said with a shrug, the Xavier students all smiled to one another as Scott replied "Great! Then I'll see you out in front later". She nodded in response and walked back over to her table, snatching the lunch tray she abandoned from the table where she dropped it earlier.

Later…….  
The last bell of the day rung to release all students from their classes. Cameal walked out of her Biology class room with Todd running out after her, still begging for her forgiveness. "Come on Cameal, I said I was sorry yo!" Todd said as he moved so that he was walking backwards in front of her, "Hmph! Well you should of said that earlier!" she said brushing his shoulder with her own as she shoved past him though the crowds of people. He muttered "I thought I did….", he then saw her get farther away from him, "Wait Cameal!" Todd called out to her as he rushed to catch up to her while she continued to walk. "Please forgive me??" He pleaded, "I'll think about it, but now I have to use the bathroom" Cameal said as she pushed the girls bathroom door open and walked in. "I'll wait here…." Todd said with a depressed sigh as he leaned back against the wall next to the doorway. Cameal let out a sigh as the door closed behind her, she then smiled as she realized that the bathroom was empty. She then closed her eyes, and her appearance faded away to reveal her true self once more. "It's about time I got to take a break" She said as she opened to her eyes and gazed at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Suddenly the flashback of her secret conversation with Scott went through her mind. "I wonder if I should go…" Cameal said to herself, then she remembered about how Todd was acting like a jerk and she was quick to make a decision. "Ok then, I'll go just for the hell of it! I'm sure the guys and Wanda can survive without me for a little while" She said as she took on her normal appearance once more. But then she remembered that Todd was waiting for outside for her to come out. "Damn! I forgot that Todd's still out there…so how do I get out of here without him knowing? He'll surely see the door open by itself if I attempted to sneak out while invisible.." Cameal said as she tried to think of a way around this little problem. Suddenly she heard the voices of a group of girls approaching from outside the door, a grin spread across her lips as she got a clever idea. Just as the girls pushed the door open, Cameal, who was silently backed against the wall next to the doorway, went invisible and made a dash for the open door as soon as they were out of the way. But just a moment before she was completely outside, she heard one of the girls say "Ugh! I Can't believe that little wart Tolansky tried to talk to us! He's like, sooo ugly!". This pissed Cameal off to no end. So the moment before the door began closing, Cameal swung her tail up and hit the preppy snob directly on the back of the head, causing her to go flying forward and land flat on her face. Cameal chuckled and slipped out the door silently as the other girls shrieked before bending down to help the loudmouth up. Before leaving, Cameal stopped in front of Todd, a frown of guilt appeared in her expression as she saw how sad he looked. "Forgive me Todd…" Cameal whispered as she turned his back to him and made her exit. Todd frowned as he glanced at a clock on the wall, "Damn, how long does it take to pee???" he said to himself as he continued to wait.

When she got outside….  
Cameal snuck behind a tree and re-appeared in her "normal" appearance. She then walked out from behind the tree and looked around. Cameal spotted Scott standing next to his car out in front of the school and smiled. She quickly scanned the area around with her eyes for any of the other brotherhood boys one last time before making her way over. "Cameal!" Scott greeted her, "I'm glad you were able to make it" he said with a smile. "Yeah, I was able to sneak away" Cameal said with a laugh, "So, what didja wanna meet me here for anyways?" she said with an expression of curiosity. Scott went silent for a moment before speaking, "Um…..would you mind…If you came with me and my friends?" he said, trying not to sound like a kidnapper, as he looked to Kurt and Ashley who were watching them from the back of the car. Cameal frowned slightly, feeling a bit uneasy about the idea, especially from the way Scott said it. "We promise not to do anything weird" Kurt said with a goofy smile, "Pwease?" Ashley said with sad, pleading eyes. Cameal gave herself a minute to think it over, as she did, she looked to Scott, "We won't make you if you don't wanna" Scott said in assurance. "Well when you put it that way….." Cameal said, finally cracking a smile, "Ok!" she said, smiling to them. "Alright!" Kurt said as he gave Ashley a high five, "Yay!" Ashley said with a giggle, "Thanks Cameal" Scott said as he opened the front passenger seat for her before he walked around to the other side. "Thanks!" Cameal smiled to him as she got into the car, closed the door and buckled herself in, then they were off. Cameal sighed contently as the wind blew through her hair, "So, where are you taking me?" she said as she looked to Scott, Kurt and Ashley. "We got to Institute! Where we live!" Ashley said in a cheerful voice, Cameal blinked a bit in confusion, "Oook…?" she said with a brow raised. "Uh, what Ashley means is The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters" Scott said as he drove. "Gifted?" Cameal blinked again, "Um…well…" Kurt trailed off, and they all fell silent. "Oh hey! Were here!" Scott broke the silence as they approached the large metal gates of the institute. "Whoa…." Cameal said with eyes widened and jaw dropped in awe as they drove up to the gigantic mansion. Scott dropped them off and drove off to go park his car. "Follow Follow!" Ashley said as she ran up to the big glass front door and opened them for the new guest and Kurt. "Thanks" Cameal said to Ashley as she walked in, Kurt went after, followed by Ashley. Cameal looked around as she stopped in the middle of the foyer, "Nice isn't it?" Kurt said as he walked up next to her. "I'll say…" Cameal said, looking to him, "Indeed it is Ms. Rose" an unfamiliar voice said to her. Cameal blinked in confusion, "Did you say something?" she said to Kurt. Kurt blinked with a shrug and said "Wasn't me", Cameal then glanced over at Ashley who gave her the same response. "I did" the voice said as it came from her right. Cameal turned to see a man in an electric powered wheelchair coming towards her from down a hallway. "Greetings, I'm Professor Charles Xavier…. Welcome to my institute " Xavier said with a warm smile as he came up to Cameal, "Um….Hi!" she said with a smile in return. "I would like to discuss something with you Ms. Rose, if you don't mind that is?" that voice echoed in Cameal's head, which caused her to once again look around in confusion a little before laying her eyes back on the Professor. "H-How did you….?" Cameal said in a somewhat freaked out and confused voice, "That's what I would like to talk to you about, follow me please" Xavier said as his wheelchair turned and began heading down the hallway from which he came from before. Kurt and Ashley followed him, Cameal stood there for a moment before shrugging and following after them all.

Back at School….  
Todd was becoming very impatient after a half hour had passed by. Finally, he couldn't take anymore of the waiting. "Ok! That's It!!" Todd growled as he stood up and knocked the bathroom door open with his foot. "Cameal!!!" Todd shouted as he looked around the empty bathroom. "Come on out! I'm tired of waiting and I want to go home!!" He yelled as he searched through all the empty stalls. When he was finished looking, Todd blinked a little, "Cameal…?" he said as he stood there all alone in the bathroom. Todd let out a heavy sigh as he exited the girls bathroom, but as he did a janitor that was passing by stopped and gave him a weird look. Todd glared at the guy and said "Say ANYTHING….and your DEAD", then he continued walking. So….with a heavy heart, Todd walked home…..all alone.. .

Back at the Xavier Institute…….  
Cameal was in the professors office, along with some of the other students, waiting for something to happen or someone to talk. The silence was broke after Prof. Xavier approached her, "Ms. Rose….we know that you're a mutant.." he said as he stopped before her. Cameal gasped and backed up a few steps in fear, "Don't tell me your….anti-mutant protestor people…" she said in a frightened tone. Xavier chuckled a bit and shook his head no, "Actually, it's the other way around" his voice once again echoed through her head. Cameal blinked, finally figuring it out, "You mean…your all..?" she said looking around at everyone present in the room. They all smiled and nodded in response, "Then……is it ok….if I lose the disguise?" Cameal said shyly as she looked at them again. The students gave each other glances, but Xavier smiled and said "It's alright Ms. Rose, you may". Cameal smiled as her normal appearance faded away to reveal her true form, the students were silent as they stared in awe and amazement. "Whoa! I didn't know you had an Image Inducer!" Kurt said as he teleported up to her and smiled to her. Cameal let out a squeek when he popped up in front of her out of nowhere , but she then raised a brow at him and said "a Image what?". Xavier laughed a little and patted Kurt on the shoulder as he came up next to them. "It's just one of her powers Kurt" Xavier said as he gave Kurt's shoulder a pat, Kurt blinked in confusion as he overlooked her, "Oooh…..Kool!" he said as Ashley joined him at his side. Cameal smiled and nodded "Yeah! I can do that and some other kewl things too" she said, giggling a little. "Me and Kurt have same problem with appearance too, but since we no have powers like you, we have to use watch thingy to do that!" Ashley said as she hugged Kurt's arm. "Ooooh…can I see? If you don't mind that is?" Cameal said to the pair in curiosity, Ashley and Kurt smiled to each other and switched their image inducers off. Cameal blinked in amazement as she beheld their true forms. "Dude! Your like, a big cute fuzzy kitty!" Cameal said with a giggle as she looked at the Catlike mutant, Ashley smiled in a cute way and said "Me know". But when Cameal got a look at Kurt, she raised a brow and tilted her head slightly in confusion, "Um…..er…..what are you supposed to be?" she said as she looked him over. "Uh….well…" Kurt said, trying to think of something to say, "He's an Elf" Logan interrupted, wearing a grin on his face. "Logaan…!" Kurt whined at him, "A Fuzzy Blue Elf!" Ashley added with a giggle as she hugged Kurt's arm and nuzzled his cheek with her own. Everyone began laughing and giggling together as Kurt blushed in embarrassment. As Cameal laughed along, she began to think to herself, "Maybe it's not so bad here….." she said in her mind, but then she felt her heart ache in longing and loneliness for her beloved Todd, also feeling bad for abandoning him at school like that. She then turned her head and looked out the window and whispered "Todd…..".

Back at the Brotherhood….  
The door swung open and hit the wall with a loud "WHAM!", which caused everyone in the house to stop what they were doing and poke their heads out from the rooms they inhabited. "Hey! Toad's back!" Freddy said as he came out from the kitchen to greet him, "Hey dude, where've you been??" Freddy said looking down at him. But Todd didn't look so happy, he was breathing heavy, with a pissed off "I want to kill someone" expression upon his face. Freddy blinked a little "Um, are you feeling ok Todd?" he said as he got a look at Todd's face, "NO" Todd said as he stomped in and headed upstairs. "What's his problem? Lance said as he came out from the living room and watched Todd go up the set of stairs, "No clue" Freddy said with a shrug. "Cameal!!" Todd shouted as he burst through his own bedroom door, but once again, he found the room was empty. "Come on out Cameal! We need to talk yo!" Todd said as he started searching through his room, but found that there wasn't a trace of her anywhere. Todd's anger faded as he began to worry, he soon hopped out of his room and went back downstairs to look for her. "Cameal!" Todd called for her as he went into the kitchen, but Freddy was the only one in there and he was busy making himself some sandwiches. When Freddy heard Todd, he turned around to face him "What's up Toad?" he said as he held a big plate that was piled high with sandwiches. "Freddy man, ya gotta help me yo! I can't find Cameal anywhere, have you seen her?!?" Todd said jumping onto him and grabbed Fred by the shirt collar all panicked. "Whoa there Toad, clam down man" Freddy said as he set his sandwiches down on the counter then plucked Todd off him and set him down on the floor. "Sorry yo, but I haven't seen her" Todd said as he looked up at him," Um….wasn't she supposed to be with you or something?" Freddy said in a somewhat confused voice. Todd blinked a little then looked down, Fred was right….. and it made him feel guilty. Freddy felt bad for the little guy and put his hand on Todd's shoulder, "Don't worry Todd, I'm sure Pietro and Lance could tell ya" he said as he pointed to the living room. Todd finally cracked a smile and said "Thanks Fred, your always there for me yo". "Ah, no problem man" Freddy said patting Todd on the shoulder, "Later yo!" Todd said as he waved by to Freddy and hopped into the living room to find Lance and Pietro.

When he got there….  
Todd found Lance and Pietro on the couch, fighting over the TV remote. "It's MY turn to pick the Damn channel!!" Lance growled as he tugged on one end of the remote, "No way! YOU got to last time!" Pietro glared at him as he tugged back from his end of the remote. "Why You…!" Lance growled as he went to lunge at Pietro, but Pietro being as fast as he is, dodged Lance's attack effortlessly. Instead of nailing Pietro, Lance got a pillow, when he realized it he blinked in confusion. Pietro was standing a foot away from the couch, chuckling as he held the TV remote high above his head. "Ha Ha! Too slow Lance" Pietro said as he laughed, but that soon ended when suddenly the remote was snatched from his hand by Todd's tongue. "Hey!" Pietro growled as he turned to see Todd waving the remote in his hand. "Grrr..! Give that - ACK!!" Pietro cried out as Lance jumped on Pietro's back and made him fall flat on the ground. "Ow!! What the hell was that for?!?" Pietro yelled at Lance, "Give me the Goddamn remote!!" Lance yelled back. Pietro lifted his arm and pointed to Todd who now had the remote in his possession. "Give it back Toad!" Lance growled as he made a move to grab the remote back from Todd. "First….you both gotta answer me this one question yo" Todd said as he quickly pulled it back out of Lance's reach. "Fine!" They both said as they shoved each other off themselves and sat in front of Todd, waiting to hear his question. "Ok…." Todd said as he crouched down in front of them, "Have either of you seen Cameal since we got out of skool today??" he said as he narrowed his eyes at the both of them. "No, now give it!" Lance said as he once again attempted to snatch the remote away. Todd pulled it away once more then looked to Pietro, "Uh….I think I might of saw her leave with some of the X-Geeks in summers' car right after school got out" Pietro said as he thought for a moment. "WHAT?!?" Todd exclaimed as he grabbed Pietro by the shirt collar and shook him. "Where did they go?!?!" Todd said as he shook him, "Sorry! Question answered, now for my reward!" Pietro said with a grin as he grabbed the remote out of Todd's hand and made a dash for the couch. "Damn! Thanks a lot Toad!" Lance growled vengefully as he turning to Todd, but Todd was already halfway upstairs, retrieving his battle uniform. A few minutes later, Todd quickly came hopping down the stairs and headed straight for the door. Just before he got there, Wanda came walking through the door. "Wanda, get outta the way yo!" Todd shouted as he leaped out the door after Wanda stepped aside to get out of his way. "Sorry Wanda, but I have to go!" Todd shouted to her as he disappeared into the woods. Wands had an eyebrow raised for a moment till she finally just shrugged and walked into the house. "If I'm right, and I hope I am, they'll be at the institute!" Todd thought to himself as he headed for the Xavier Institute.

At the moment…… Cameal was in the Rec. Room, sitting with the group of students, having nice conversations.  
"And like, after that, Kurt was sooooo got blue fur in the pool!" Kitty teased Kurt, who gave her a glare, "Did not!" Kurt said as he pouted. Cameal laughed a bit then sighed, "I hope Todd and the others aren't mad at me for sneaking out like this…." she said, frowning a little as she looked down towards the ground. "Heh! What, that slime ball Tolansky?" Evan chuckled, "Like he gives a crap about anything but himself!" he said as Kurt gave him a high five for the crack on Toad. Cameal narrowed her blood red eyes at him "Do tell Evan, how well do YOU know Todd?" she said in an annoyed tone as she crossed her arms. Evan snickered "Enough to know he's an ugly little bastard who couldn't get a girlfriend, or a matter of fact, REAL friends if he wanted to!" Evan said as he started to laugh. Cameal's eyes burned with flames of rage, no one but NO ONE can verbally or even physically assault the one she loved. Cameal stood up, walked up to Evan and stared him down with a death glare. Evan raised an eyebrow and said "What?", "SLAP!!" the sound resonated in the room when Cameal slapped him dead across the face with her whip-like tail. "AHHHH!!!!" Evan cried out in pain as he clutched his left cheek, which was badly bleeding because of Cameal's tail hitting him so hard (and everyone knows that If you hit someone hard enough with a whip that it cuts you badly). Everyone in the room was left speechless and in shock from her actions, Evan then stood up and shoved her hard. "What The Fuck Was That For?!?!" Evan yelled as his spikes surfaced from his skin, Cameal, more pissed off then ever, showed no fear as she walked right back up to him and stuck her face right in his. "You got what you deserve" Cameal said in a loathing voice, "NO ONE talks trash about Todd and gets away with it, not even a dickhead like you" she narrowed her eyes at him and growled. Evan shook with rage, for never in his whole life was he ever insulted this badly by a member of the Brotherhood, especially with one who was in love with one of the people he hated most of all. "THAT'S IT!!!" Evan yelled as he shoved her hard once again and all his spikes protruded from his body, "I don't care who the hell you are, but NO ONE does that shit to me without getting a beating!!" he shot a spike from his arm. which landed next to where she stood. A fanged grin spread across her face as she got into her fighting position, "Bring it on…" her tail uncurled slightly and swayed behind her. "Heh…" Evan said as he returned the grin , "With pleasure.." he said in a cool tone. But just as he was about to take a take a swing at her, Scott , Jean, Ashley, and Kurt finally made their move. The four jumped on Evan and attempted to restrain his arms and spikes. "Let me go Dammit!!" Evan shouted as he struggled to get free from their grip. "What the hell is wrong with you Evan?!?" Scott said as he held onto his right arm, "Violence no is good!" Ashley whimpered as she pulled back on his shoulders and the large spikes that extended out of his back. "GRR!" Evan growled as he continued to trey and get free, "Stop Evan!!" Jean said as she helped to restrain him, "Yeah dude, calm down!" Kurt said as he held onto his left arm. Unfortunately, their combined strength wasn't enough to subdue him for long, for Evan broke loose from his captors' grasp. When their hold on Evan gave away, Jean, Kurt, Scott, and Ashley all fell back onto the floor. Kurt blushed as Ashley landed on top of him in an awkward position, But he soon snapped out of it and turned his attention to Evan who shot four more of his spikes at Cameal. Cameal dodged the incoming projectiles with ease by flipping backwards and landing in a crouched position. "If that's all you got…" Cameal said with a smirk as she walked toward him, her image slowly beginning to fade away as she closed in. "Then your in deep shit" Cameal said as she disappeared into nothingness, Evan blinked in confusion as he frantically looked around, "Where is she!?!" he said, turning around. "Right here" a voice said from behind, and just as he turned around, Evan was sent flying back into the wall. Everyone else gasped, looked to one another and nodded, taking their current situation seriously as they went on high alert for the rogue Cameal. "Evan!" Kitty cried out as she ran over to him as he pried himself out of the wall, "Are you ok?" she said, looking to him. "Damn! She's stronger than she looks!" Evan said as he dusted himself off, "Well not all girls are like, weak you know!" Kitty said with a frown, "But now that Cameal is invisible, she's going to be hard to beat.." she said as she looked around for any sign of the Lizard-girl. As the students were on the lookout for Cameal, Logan, Storm, and Logan entered the room, "What happened??" the Professor said as he looked to his students. "It's Cameal Professor!" Scott said as he ran over to them, "Ja! She's gone crazy!" Kurt said as he bamfed next to Logan. "Calm down" Xavier said as he looked over to Scott, "Now, where is she?" Xavier said to him, "She pulled off her disappearing act, so we don't where she is" Rogue said as she came up and stood next to Scott. "Alright, now stay calm, I don't believe she has left the room yet" the Professor said as he peered around the room. Just as Xavier finished talking, Logan felt something scaly brush against him as it ran by. "Ah! What the hell?!" Logan let out a startled cry as he reacted quickly by retracting his metal claws and swiping them at it, "Logan Stop!!" Storm and Xavier shouted to stop him. But it was too late, for when Logan lifted his hand, blood could clearly be seen dripping from his claws. "Arggghhh!!!" Cameal's voice cried out in pain as she re-appeared and fell to her knees, clutching her side, which was gushing blood. "Ohh yeah! Logan, you are my man!" Evan cheered as he went over to Logan and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Evan! How can you say that?! She's hurt!!" Kurt yelled at him as he and Ashley ran past him to aid the injured lizard-girl. Cameal managed to open one of her tightly shut eyes and quickly knock the two onto their backs with her tail before they reached her. "D-Don't…come near..me ..!" Cameal said as she struggled to scoot back away from them. "We is so sorry sorry Cameal…" Ashley said as her slightly large cat ears bent down in sadness, "We really didn't mean for this to happen…" Kurt said as he tried getting closer to her once more. She could see that they were telling the truth as she looked into their eyes, but Cameal knew that she couldn't take anymore chances. Cameal then turned away and made an attempt to drag herself away from them, "Wait!" Jean called out as she made a dive for Cameal, managing to get a hold of her leg. "Let go of me!!!" Cameal cried out as struggled to get free of Jean's grip, then suddenly, everyone froze in their places as turned as something burst through one of the windows on the opposite side of the room. "CAMEAL!!!" A familiar voice called out to her, Cameal's eyes lit up as she lifted her head up and looked past Jean to see Todd crashing through the glass window. "Todd!" Cameal cried out happily as he landed on the floor in his Toad-style crouch while everyone else was still ducking to avoid the vast shower of glass fragments. "What the hell is he doing here?!?" Evan said as he charged himself at him, Toad smirked as he jumped at Evan, sliming him in the face a second before landing on his head and jumping for the next person in line. Toad continued this process, hopping from person to person as he used their heads as stepping stones to get to Cameal. Just when he was about to reach her, Toad was pounced on by Kurt. Cameal let out a small gasp then shot her tongue and tail at the fuzzy blue Kurt, grabbing him by both arms. Then with all her strength, despite her overwhelming pain and blood loss situation, Cameal lifted Kurt off Toad and threw him into a cushioned chair. Kurt cried out as he flew through the air, but to his surprise, he received a soft landing. When Kurt looked up again, he could see Cameal doubled over in pain from putting too much strain on herself. "Cameal!!" Toad cried out in a panicked voice as he rushed to her side, "Are you ok?!?" he said, helping her sit up. "Todd…you…came for me…" Cameal said as tears began forming in her eyes, with a deeply touched expression upon her face. "Hey, someone's gotta rescue the Damsel in distress, might as well be me yo!" Toad said with a big toothy grin, Cameal laughed a little then winced in pain. "Cameal?…Cameal, what's wrong??" Toad said as he helped to keep her from falling over, Cameal slightly leaned over to the side and slowly lifted up the side of her shirt a little, revealing the deep slashes that Logan gave her. "Aw man…what the hell did they do to you??" Toad said as he lifted his head up and glared at everyone around them in the room, "Todd…it hurts…" Cameal said with a small sniffle as she clung to him a little, the pain tormenting her. "Hey! Leave her al-" Scott started to shout at Toad, but was quickly silenced by a wad of green slime in his face as Scott attempted to reach Cameal. "Come on, we have at get you outta here!" Toad said as he lifted the Lizard-girl up onto his back, taking her arms and wrapping them around his neck. Toad blinked when he felt Cameal gently tighten her hug on his neck, "Hop like the wind….Toad…" she said weakly, ready to go. His expression became serious almost instantly as he crouched down and leaped off. He dodged people to-and-fro, trying to reach the broken window he came in through. Suddenly, Evan jumped out in front of Toad and shot some of his projectile spikes at him. Toad let out a girlish scream before he jumped out of the way and stuck himself to the wall. Toad looked around frantically, looking for an escape root. He spotted it when he saw the students attempting to make an attack formation. "There!" Toad said with a grin as he once again played stepping stones with their heads till he made it to the window, making one last final leap through the window, landing outside to freedom. Evan rushed to the window, watching Toad hop away with Cameal on his back. "Get back here!!! I'm not through with you!!" Evan shouted as he climbed up onto the windowsill , about to jump down and go after them, when a voice from behind said "That will be far enough Evan!". He blinked, turning around to see Professor Xavier there before him, "What?? They're getting away!!" Evan said as he glanced back outside. "Let them go, I think you've done quite enough!" Xavier said, giving him a disappointed but angry look. "But I'm not done with her yet! That little bitch has to pay for what she did to me!!" Evan growled, forming a fist with one hand as his other covered the wound on his cheek. "And who's fault do you think that is?" Kitty said as she came up next to Xavier with her arms crossed. "Yeah, if you just would of kept your freaken mouth shut, none of this would of happened!" Rogue said as she and the others glared at him. "Er…." Evan said as a sweat drop rolled down the back of his head, "As a suitable punishment, Evan - you are hereby sentenced with cleaning the X-Jet , everyday of the week for a month" Xavier said as his wheelchair turned around and rolled away."As for the rest of you" Xavier said as he was leaving the room, "Intensive training with Logan every morning for a week" He finished as he exited the room. Evan snickered and laughed a bit, but everyone turned around and gave him death glares as they started walking towards him. Evan swallowed hard before turning around and running for the broken window, trying to climb out. But the students grabbed him and pulled him right back in. Toad grinned with a laugh as he heard the sounds of Evan getting the beating of his life, he then turned around and hopped away. But as Toad make his exit, Evan's voice could be heard shouting from the mansion, "I'll get you for this Cameal!! One way or another!! I'll make you pay!!".

Later on in the Brotherhood Household….  
Todd (back in his regular clothing) slowly opened the door to his room and poked his head in. "Cameal?" He said in a soft spoken voice to see if she was awake, but she still lied upon his bed, undisturbed. Cameal had fainted from blood loss on the way to the house, and Todd was afraid that she was going to die, but Mystique quickly attended to her wounds as soon as he got there, so now there were bandages where her wounds were located. He slipped in quietly, shutting the door slowly behind him, making sure it didn't make any noise. Todd walked to the bedside , kneeled down and rested his arms on the edge of the bed as he watched over her. He then moved his hand and rested it on hers, he then blinked when he felt her hand turn and close around his. When he looked up, he saw Cameal looking at him with a smile. "Hey Babycakes! How are ya feeling?" Todd said with a grin, Cameal blushed, for that was the first time he ever called her that. "I'm fine…" She said as she attempted to sit up, "Hold it right there yo!" Todd said , stopping her. "What?" Cameal said in a confused tone, "Your in no condition to be movin' around yo!" he said, lying her back down on the bed. "But…." She said as she tried to get up again, "It doesn't hurt anymore" Cameal said as she sat up all the way, looking down at her bandages. "It doesn't?" Todd said as he leaned over to take a better look, he then slowly peeled away the tape that held up one side of the bandage up and let it fall. They both blinked in confusion when instead of seeing a deep open wound, there was a large, greenish-red skin bubbled over it. "What the hell is that??" Cameal said as she stared down at it, "No clue yo, it looks like a scab" Todd said as he reached over to touch it, when suddenly it fell off. The wound was gone, no scars, no trace of a wound ever being there, and it confused the two of them. "Uh, well, guess you don't have to worry about injuries anymore" Todd said as a sweat drop rolled down the side of his head. "Yeah…" Cameal said, looking down, Todd blinked a little, " What's wrong Babycakes?" he said as he looked at her. She blushed again and said "I'm….sorry", Todd blinked again, "What for?" he said in a confused tone. "For not listening to you…I'm such an Idiot…!!" Cameal said with a sniffle, tears started to form in her eyes. Todd restrained her hands as she started to hit herself on the head with her fists, she then looked up at him with teary eyes. "Your not an Idiot…I'm the one who should apologize…" he said , looking down at her with a serious look. He then released one of her hands to bring his own to her cheek, "Todd…" Cameal said as she felt his thumb move to wipe away the tears under her eyes. Suddenly, their eyes met and locked, Cameal then felt her heart begin to overflow with her love for him. Then, as if their bodies had been turned into attracting magnets, they slowly began to lean toward each other. "Todd….I…" Cameal trailed off as they were about to kiss. Then, suddenly out of nowhere, a fly that was silently sitting on the wall, flew over and landed at the foot of the bed, turning into Mystique. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Mystique said as a fanged grin spread across her face, Cameal and Todd stopped dead in their tracks/positions when they heard her voice. The two then slowly turned their heads to see Mystique looming over them, arms crossed, and with an evil grin upon her face. "Was I interrupting something?" She said, looking down at them, Cameal and Todd said nothing as they looked down, both blushing a dark shade of red. And to make things worse, the two of them suddenly heard giggling coming from the doorway. Todd was the first to look over to see the Brotherhood Boys poking their heads in through the open doorway, laughing their heads off. "OOoooo, Looks like Toad's got himself a girlfriend!" Pietro said as he suddenly appeared next to Todd and gave him a nuggie on the head. "Oww!! Hey knock it off Pietro!" Todd cried out as he squirmed to get away, "What a cute couple they make!" Freddy laughed as he pointed and laughed at the two. "Come on Cameal, why don't you give Toad his Hero's Kiss? Just give him a lick?" Lance said as he stuck his tongue out and made a slurping noise. A large vein popped out of the side of Cameal's head as she stood up on the bed, fire rising up behind her. "LAAANNCCCEEE….!!!!!" Cameal roared as she leaped at him, "Oh shit!" Lance cried out as he jumped out of the way and started running down the hallway. "Get back here you Bastard!!!!!!!!" Cameal growled as she ran after him on all fours, "Ohh, Lance is really in for it now! And here I thought my sister was scary?" Pietro said as he watched Cameal run out after him. Todd managed to squeeze his way out of Pietro's hold and hop over to the doorway, "Come on guys, lets go stop Cameal before she catch's Lance and tries to Kill him, or WORSE" Todd said as he looked to Freddy and Pietro. Mystique laughed as she watched the boys go out after them, she just tagged along behind them to see what would happen.

To be Continued

Will Cameal and Todd ever Kiss?  
Well, you'll just have to wait until I manufacture the next fic! ;P

Hope you enjoyed! > 


End file.
